Crimen por Amor
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: Un caso de asesinato a sangre fría en la escuela más reconocida de Tomoeda, el instituto Seijo ha ocurrido. Son quince las personas involucradas, una de ellas la víctima y una de ellas el victimario. Un detective y su equipo deberán resolverlo para evitar las consecuencias que amenazan su vida.


"Este Fic participa en la categoría **"La tragedia de Seijo**" del Reto Aniversario de CS"

* * *

**Crimen por Amor**

**10:00 am**

-Bien Joven Hiragisawa, sabe por qué esta aquí. Explíqueme qué es lo que hacía exactamente ayer a las 9:00 pm en el instituto- Dijo seriamente un detective de la policía de Tomoeda.

-Estaba en el laboratorio de ciencias, me preparo para la presentación de un proyecto independiente...

-¿Le molestaba algo del instituto? ¿Algún problema con el Profesor Terada?- Lo detalles no le interesaban.

-Todos teníamos problemas con él, no era un gran profesor. Los hombres siempre nos cuidábamos la espalda, nuestras compañeras eran acosadas y sabiendo que en el grupo están nuestras novias...

-¿Nuestras?- Sarcasmo -¿Acaso las compartían?

-Mi grupo de amigos es de cuatro. Mi mejor amigo Li Syaoran, su novia Sakura Kinomoto y mi novia Tomoyo Daidouji- En su tono había molestia.

-¿Pasó algo que le molestara con el profesor? ¿Algo lo suficientemente grave para...

-¿Matarlo? No. Una semana antes siguió a mi novia a las duchas y lo amenacé, es todo.

-¿Duchas?

-Mire. Mi novia y yo tenemos relaciones... encuentros en las duchas. Ambos salimos tarde. El día que... ocurrió lo del profesor salí del laboratorio y me dirigí a las duchas. Mi novia y yo nos fuimos diez minutos antes de las nueve. Yo no lo maté.

-Es todo por el momento- El detective no dijo más.

**10:25 am**

-Dígame qué hacía ayer a las 9:00 pm ayer en el instituto- Petición sin rodeos por parte del detective.

-Estaba en el estacionamiento esperando a mi novia. No bajé de mi auto. Mi novia llegó a las 8:40 y nos fuimos- Reto, enojo, eso mostraban sus ojos ámbar.

-Justo al lado de la ventana del salón donde encontramos el cuerpo del Profesor Terada- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Escuché un grito que provenía del salón a las 8:40. No me interesó, el profesor tenía riñas con los demás docentes- Desinterés -No quería involucrarme en algo de ese sujeto y me fui. Mi novia me mando un mensaje de texto donde me decía que ya estaba en su casa porque había pasado algo.

-¿Con quién tenía riñas?

-Todos- Afirmó sarcásticamente.

-Diga nombres.

-Kaho Mitsuki. Con los demás nunca a golpes. Terada siempre fue acosador, a mi novia la besó a la fuerza y yo lo golpeé... pero pasó hace más de seis meses...

**10:40 am**

-Señorita Daidouji, seré directo, no es secreto que el profesor Terada fuera acosador sexual. Platíqueme acerca de eso.

-La semana pasada el profesor me siguió... llevaba semanas observándome y siguiéndome- Admitió con pesadez -Lo reporté al consejo pero es sobrino del director de institutos... Asî que, con el camino libre, decidió acercarse a las duchas de chicas sabiendo que estaba sola...

-¿Sola?

-Bueno, sólo al llegar ahí. Mi novio Eriol Hiragisawa fue a verme... usualmente lo hacemos... salimos tarde- Nervios -Esa ocasión escuché como mi novio lo amenazaba para que se alejara de mí. La noche que ocurrió hicimos lo mismo... un encuentro en las duchas. Nos fuimos antes de las nueve.

**11:00 am**

-Profesora Misuki. Háblenos de las riñas que tenía con el profesor Terada- Con ella las cosas tenían que ser directas.

-Yo no lo maté- Dijo tranquilamente -Verán, los acosos a las estudiantes se dieron desde que él puso pie en el instituto. Yo acompañé a la señorita Daidouji a reportarlo ante el consejo. Descubrimos que era sobrino del director de institutos- Suspiró -Nada pudimos hacer, así que tome la protección de las chicas en mis propias manos. Soy experta en artes marciales. Por eso tenía riñas con él... La noche que murió lo sometí porque estaba en el salón abusando de una alumna o eso parecía. Rika Sasaki- Suspiró nuevamente -Lo dejé en el suelo... vivo. Luego me fui con el profesor Tsukishiro a la estación de policía sin contar que la estudiante nos detuviera en el estacionamiento para evitar denunciarlo. El profesor y yo supusimos que no era la primera vez que sucedía ya que creímos que padece del **Síndrome de Estocolmo **(pueden encontrar el significado en las notas de la autora)- Declaró serenamente.

- ¡Aquí hasta psicólogos hay!- Dijo sarcásticamente.

**11:17 am**

-Profesor Yukito Tsukishiro. ¿Qué pasó la noche en que fue asesinado el Profesor Terada?

-Esa noche salí tarde, terminaba papelería. Al salir de mi salón escuché una pelea y corrí hasta ahí. Se suponía que vería a las nueve a Touya Kinomoto pero al ver la situación cancelé mi cita- Suspiró -Encontré a la profesora Kaho sometiendo al profesor Terada, me explicó todo, a las 8:40 íbamos a la estación de policía pero la joven Sasaki nos detuvo- Bajó la mirada –Al parecer no era la primera vez que sucedía. Nos fuimos a casa después de llevar a Sasaki a la suya.

-¿Tenía algún resentimiento con el profesor?- Lo miró expectante.

-No diría resentimiento, había amenazado infinidad de veces a Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana de mi pareja, Touya Kinomoto- Pasó saliva –Nunca le hice nada, pero tampoco me mantenía al margen en cuestión de la seguridad de ella.

**12:00 pm**

-Señorita Sasaki. ¿Qué pasó esa noche? Sabemos que fue abusada sexualmente...

-¡No es verdad!- Exclamó sorprendiendo al detective -El Profesor Terada y yo éramos pareja... Nos habíamos quedado de ver en su salón- Había ¿nervios en su voz?

-¿Mantenían relaciones sexuales?- No esperaba que alguien estuviera en defensa del profesor.

-Sí. Desde hace más de tres meses...

-¿Sabía de su reputación de acosador?

-Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero yo sabía que estaba cambiando. Una vez me molesté tanto con él porque estaba viendo bañarse en las duchas a mis amigas Naoko Yanagisawa y Chiharu Mihara. Yo no lo maté- Suplicaba credibilidad en su mirada -Los profesores Tsukishiro y Misuki me llevaron a mi casa al rededor de las nueve. Del instituto salimos a las 8:40.

-Justo después de la sorpresa…- Se talló los ojos de cansancio.

-Yo quería estar con él. Esa noche será siempre un día fatal. Tenía que decirle algo... algo que esperaba que lo hiciera recapacitar- Bajó la mirada y apretó su vientre.

-¿Está embarazada?- Ahora las cosas se complicaban.

-Desde hace un mes- Cayó una lágrima al suelo.

**12:25 pm**

-Naoko Yanagisawa. ¿Qué me puede decir de la noche en que asesinaron al profesor Terada?

-No quiero hablar de eso- Claramente ocultaba algo.

-Si no lo hace de todas formas lo sabremos.

-De acuerdo- Suspiró -Desafortunadamente ese tipo que se decía profesor nos descubrió haciendo... algo indebido...

-Si me dijera que la vio teniendo sexo con alguien, no me extrañaría...

-¡No le diga a Chiharu!- Exclamó sobresaltada sorprendiendo al detective - Terada nos descubrió en la tarde pero yo no lo maté. Cuando ocurrió lo del profesor estaba teniendo sexo con Takashi Yamasaki, novio de Chiharu; estábamos en el laboratorio de biología. Nos fuimos esa noche al rededor de las ocho y media, él se fue a encontrar con Chiharu y yo me fui inmediatamente del instituto. No le dirá ¿o sí?

**12:46 pm**

-Decidió engañar a su novia con una amiga- Sarcasmo -Tenía un motivo para acabar con la vida del profesor.

-Yo no lo maté, es verdad que nos descubrió esa tarde, pero ¡no hice nada! Amo a mi novia pero como hombre aún busco experiencias diferentes. Naoko no quiere nada más que sexo ocasional. Simplemente se lo doy y obtengo beneficios. Ayer salí a las ocho y media, estaba con Naoko en un laboratorio ¿quiere detalles?- Retó al detective -mi novia me esperaba fuera del salón de música. Llegué tarde pero inmediatamente al encontrarla nos fuimos.

-Estaba con la señorita Yanagisawa y llegó tarde con su novia. ¡Clásico!

**13:00 horas**

-Platíquenos a cerca de la noche en la que el Profesor Terada fue asesinado- En su voz se escuchaba cansancio y duda.

-Fue la noche de ayer, yo estaba esperando a mi novio Takashi Yamasaki afuera del salón de música, eran alrededor de las 8:40 cuando vimos salir a mi compañera Meiling Li del salón que está junto al del profesor Terada porque una prefecta se lo pidió. Algo había pasado porque estaban la profesora Misuki y Tsukishiro estaban con Sasaki en el pasillo. Nos fuimos para no vernos involucrados.

-¿Algún problema con el profesor Terada?- Esperar una afirmación no le parecería sorprendente.

-Quiso abusar de mí hace dos semanas. Obviamente no lo permití pero me fracturó una costilla al arrojarme contra una mesa. Lo denuncié pero la policía no hizo nada. Es decir, sí lo odio, pero no significa que lo haya matado, siempre he creído que lo que se hace se paga. Lo que llaman Karma.

**13:24 horas**

-Señorita Meiling, ayer a las 8:40 de la noche la vieron alrededor del salón del Profesor Terada.

-No lo niego, estaba obteniendo información para hundir a ese bastardo- Sin duda ni arrepentimiento lo declaró.

-¿Bastardo?- Otra persona que lo odiaba.

-Cada vez que podía siempre metía la mano bajo mi falda. No soy una mujer débil pero no significa que sea una mujer que permita esas cosas. Descubrí muchas cosas, sé quiénes se acostaban con él por simple placer y quiénes se alejaban de él tanto como podían- Su mirada era firme y calculadora -Una de ellas era Sakura Kinomoto, mi primo es su novio y yo soy una persona que la valora mucho. Varias veces la amenazó; por alguna razón a ella era a la que más acosaba, siempre tratando de hacer que se quedaran a solas o inventado un motivo para que llegara temprano. Mi primo y su grupo de amigos se protegen mucho entre ellos. Una ocasión el profesor lo golpeó por interponerse en su camino para seguir a Sakura. Ella nunca supo y espero que no se entere- Miró al detective ferozmente -Yo observo al profesor desde el salón de junto a través de una rendija; ayer salí de ese salón a las 8:40 porque la prefecta Nakuru Akizuki me dijo que ya era hora de que me retirara. Me fui y sólo vi a Chiharu irse con su novio. Los demás estaban con Sasaki.

-¿Qué vio esa noche?- Aquí podía estar la clave.

-El profesor y Sasaki utilizaban de una forma ingeniosa el escritorio. Casi diario tenían sexo. Antes de que me pidieran que me retirar logré ver como la profesora Misuki sometía al profesor y se llevaban a Sasaki. Después me fui.

**13:40 horas**

-Prefecta Nakuru Akizuki, ayer ¿a qué hora salió del instituto?

-Me fui a las 10:00 pm. Sé que esto me pone inmediatamente como la sospechosa número uno del asesinato, el cual no lamento.

-¿Acaso es una confesión?- Esto iba cada vez peor.

-No, no detective. Tengo mi coartada perfecta, hablando en el argot policiaco. A las 8:40 hubo un problema con la señorita Sasaki. Encontré a la señorita Meiling en el salón de junto y le pedí que se retirara. Después de que los profesores se llevaron a Sasaki, yo regresé a mi oficina para esperar al director de institutos, mi prometido. Él suele llegar temprano así que a las 9:30 salí al estacionamiento y me quedé junto al guardia. A las 9: 40 escuché un disparo en las instalaciones. No me atreví a averiguar. Fui yo la que llamó a la policía.

-Revisaremos su historia a fondo. Es la sospechosa número uno.

-Lo sé- Contestó sin temor –Como dicen, el que nada debe, nada teme.

**14:00 horas**

-Detective Kurata, todos parecen sospechosos, todos coinciden en la hora en que se fueron, sólo tenemos a una sospechosa en un 45% sólo por la hora a la que se fue.

-Tenemos que verificar todas las historias. Sé que hay cámara de seguridad en la entrada del instituto. No tendremos que hacer más preguntas si logramos conseguir esa cinta.

-¡Vamos por ella!

-Sí… pero primero vamos por una café cargado. Son muchas cosas que investigar.

-De acuerdo Detective… pero… ¿y la familia Kinomoto? No hemos hablado con ellos. Ni siquiera están en las instalaciones.

-Es sospechoso, lo sé- Tallándose nuevamente los ojos como signo de estrés y duda –Pero ya sabes que dijo el director Kinomoto, a su familia él los representa…

-Debe ser ilegal hacer eso...

-¡Lo es! Esta quebrantando como 40 leyes… pero simplemente no podemos hacer nada. No tenemos el poder suficiente para evitar que lo haga. Sus hijos también son sospechosos y obviamente los alejó de la escena del crimen- Se dejó caer en un sillón de la oficina que el instituto les había prestado para la investigación.

-Los forenses encontraron algo.

-Han encontrado mucho- Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás –El arma utilizada fue una arma de fuego de 9 milímetros.

-Eso abarca muchas posibilidades, es la más común en muchos sentidos…

-Domésticas, cacería, policiacas, de contrabando… ¡Muchas posibilidades!

-Se extienden dudas sobre la familia Kinomoto… no pensará…- Estaba impactado por la nueva información.

-No puedo pensar en nada hasta que compruebe esas historias.

-¿La hora de muerte?

-9:40. El antropólogo forense lo estableció muy rápido. Me acaban de dejar esto- Dándole una hoja a su compañero.

-Es la verdadera causa de la muerte… ¿hemorragia cerebral?

-Pero también descubrieron dos golpes que pudieron ser fatales. Uno que ocasionó el derrame silencioso y el golpe que acabó con su vida antes del disparo. No buscaron el arma, el responsable la dejó en la escena, fue con un bate del gimnasio del mismo instituto. Sin huellas, sin rastros de nada…

-Sólo ésta nota… dirigida a ¡ti Kurata!: "Un asesinato se ha cometido e n el Instituto de Tomoeda, Seijo. Son quince las personas involucradas. Una víctima, un asesino. Sino descrubres quién fue, la próxima víctima puedes ser tú"

-Tengo que hacer algo… y rápido- Temor, duda, ansiedad y una profunda sospecha lo invadía a cada segundo.

* * *

-Detective Kurata, hemos conseguido el video de vigilancia del estacionamiento del instituto. Lo tenemos listo para que lo revise.

-Gracias. Ahora mismo voy.

Pasó un lapso de 20 minutos en la relación que hacían de las historias que los sospechosos habían contado y las grabaciones de las personas que salían…

-Hay algo raro es esto…-Comentó el compañero del detective Kurata

-Sí, todo lo que dijeron es verdad. Nadie mintió, nadie se quedó, nadie pudo matarlo, no hay otro acceso al instituto.

-Hace un año las instalaciones fueron remodeladas para evitar "intrusos". Estudiantes del instituto entraron brincando las bardas para realizar una fiesta en la piscina, la policía intervino esa vez porque los invitados incendiaron parte de los vestidores… ¡oh!- Se sorprendió –Adivina quién estaba involucrado…

-Los Kinomoto. Supongo que papá evitó que hubiera problemas más graves.

-Con esto los únicos sospechosos son ellos.

-No, no lo son, claramente en la grabación se ve que todos salen… Repasemos:

-8:30. Salen de las instalaciones Takashi, Mihara, Yanagisawa

-8:40. Se retiran Li, Sasaki, Li Meiling, Akizuki, Misuki y Tsukishiro.

-8:50. Se van Hiragisawa y Daidouji.

-Nadie regresa, nadie se queda… ¡Tenemos que interrogar a los Kinomoto!

-No podemos con la protección del Director Kinomoto…

-No la necesitamos. Ellos vendrán.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-Kurata, Kurata. "El que nada debe, nada teme". Nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo partiendo desde la evidencia y desde los interrogatorios. El director no podrá negarse.

* * *

_Hace dos días, en el reconocido instituto Seijo de Tomoeda, ocurrió un asesinato a sangre fría de uno de los Profesores, Yoshiyuki Terada. Se han descartado a sospechosos potenciales y se espera que la familia Kinomoto coopere para la investigación._

_Para Noticias Tomoeda, Akari Shishuka._

* * *

-Una noticia que no negará su valiosa participación. Bienvenido Joven Kinomoto.

-No entiendo que es lo que pasa, sé del asesinato, pero no puse pie en el instituto ese día- Estaba molesto.

-Necesitamos que nos diga dónde estaba. De las ocho a las diez.

-De a acuerdo. Estaba en casa del Profesor Tsukishiro, recibí una llamada de él a las 8:43 de la noche diciéndome que no llegaría, que lo esperara en su casa. Fui a cenar a un restaurante cerca de su casa y después de eso me dormí en su casa. Eras las 9:45 cuando llegué- Extendiendo la mano para darle un papel al detective – Es la nota del estacionamiento.

-9.45- Suspiró –Gracias por su cooperación.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Siendo interrogada en otra oficina.

* * *

-Señorita Kinomoto, hemos escuchado versiones de lo que hizo en el instituto ese día, platíquenos qué pasó.

-Buenas días detective Kurata. Mi padre me informó que esto pasaría- Suspiró –No tengo intenciones de mentir, pero tampoco es mi intención que cada detalle se lo deje conocer a mi padre.

-Es información confidencial- No era extraño que tuviera el carácter de su padre. Calculadora y serena cuando quería y adorable cuando podía.

-Mi novio Syaoran Li estaba suspendido por mal comportamiento- Suspiró –Tuvimos una pelea seria con el profesor Terada debido al acoso que sufría de él, desde que llegó las cosas no andaban bien. Por alguna razón era el blanco principal de su perversión. Quiso tener muchos encuentros conmigo. Hace seis meses me besó a la fuerza en los sanitarios, Syaoran nunca me deja sola ante la situación que a diario enfrentábamos. Esa mañana me quedé en el vestidor de porristas y llegó Terada ebrio, fue el ataque más agresivo. Me arrastró por el suelo, rasgó mi ropa y empezó a tocarme- Su mirada no demostraba miedo o dolor, más bien, furia –Mi padre nos ha enseñado técnicas de defensa, funcionaron muy bien. Le rompí la nariz y lo arrojé contra la banca, se golpeó la cabeza pero no quedó inconsciente- Ahí estaba el primer golpe -Se levantó y yo salí corriendo. Le hablé inmediatamente a mi padre y lo esperé en el estacionamiento.

-¿Vio algo más?

-Vi que regresó al edificio, mi padre logró verlo en el estado en el que lo había dejado.

-¿Por qué su novio no sabía que usted se había ido tan temprano?- Pregunta inteligente.

-Al ser hija de un policía se aprende a ser cautelosa con las cosas que pasan. No le dije nada sino hasta las 8:40, cuando me esperaba en el estacionamiento, avisándole que había pasado algo. Llegó a mi casa y le platiqué lo sucedido. Se quedó con nosotros.

-¿Por qué no vino a los interrogatorios que se realizaron?

-Detective, yo no estaba en la escena del crimen, me fui desde las 14:00 horas. Mi padre me dijo que no tenía por qué ir, el que fue para el interrogatorio fue Syaoran… aunque de todas formas estoy aquí- Al detective no le gustaba la mirada verde feroz de la chica.

* * *

Los años como detective le habían enseñado a Kurata que las cosas no son lo que parecían. 15 personas estaban relacionadas con el asesinato de alguna forma. Acosos, amenazas, peleas… Algo no andaba bien. 13 personas sin culpa, todas fuera de sospecha. Un asesinato que a muchos no les causaba remordimiento que pasara. Una estudiante solamente lamentaba su muerte.

-Algo nos falta descubrir.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que siempre haces?- preguntó su compañero sabiendo de antemano la respuesta – Ya está lista el área, no hay nadie.

-Gracias compañero.

Paso lento alrededor de la sangre derramada, detenerse en los puntos del posible disparo, el sol se ocultaba dejando ver minúsculos rayos de Sol… No había nada más que hacer.

_"No hay crimen perfecto"_

Sacó la nota que le habían dejado, debía haber algo en ella.

""Un asesinato se ha cometido en el Instituto de Tomoeda, Seijo. Son quince las personas involucradas. Una víctima, un asesino. Sino descubres quién fue, la próxima víctima puedes ser tú"

-¿Quince personas?- Se alteró un poco –Veamos- Sacó una hoja y un bolígrafo y empezó a anotar.

Eriol Hiragisawa

Syaoran Li

Sakura Kinomoto

Tomoyo Daidouji

Chiharu Mihara

Naoko Yanagisawa

Kaho Mitsuki

Yukito Tsukishiro

Nakuru Akizuki

Takashi Yamasaki

Rika Sasaki

Meiling Li

Touya Kinomoto

La víctima Yoshiyuki Terada…

El sospechoso secreto…

Los rayos del sol cayeron por la ventana y lo deslumbraron con u haz de luz muy sutil, lo ignoró y siguió con su tarea mental de pensar quién de los familiares de esas 14 personas sabía algo… Su investigación no sería sencilla.

* * *

Esa noche no durmió, investigó a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia de los interrogados. Su compañero, repentinamente, exclamó.

-¡Aquí hay algo! _"Las aportaciones para la reconstrucción del instituto Seijo han sido donadas por dos grandes personalidades de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Uno de ellos es el presidente de la zona de Kanto que asegura que las cosas que sucedan en el instituto siempre serán de su incumbencia debido al cariño que le tiene a su vieja escuela. El segundo y más importante es el director de la policía de Tomoeda, el agente Fujitaka Kinomoto. Aclara que una aportación así es una inversión excelente debido a que su hijo se graduó con honores y su hija menor está viviendo las mejores etapas de su vida ahí mismo y que la protección de su hija es asunto que le incumbe…"_

-El Director Kinomoto… ¿es el número 15? ¡Busca los planos!

-¿Acaso hay duda de él Kurata?- Preguntó asombrado.

-Todo nombre relacionado con los interrogados son dudosos.

-Los buscaré de inmediato.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, el detective Kurata sacó nuevamente la nota y la observo contra la luz… había escrito algo más, ligero, tenue, escondido.

Con el polvo de sus zapatos descubrió unas marcas que claramente decían

_"Tienes 72 horas. Tic Tac"_

Saltó repentinamente y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de su compañero.

-¿Los tienes?- Los ojos estaban llenos de temor. El tiempo se cumplía en 3 horas… su tiempo de vida era de 3 horas.

-Tengo los anteriores. Te ves aterrorizado…

Kurata los extendió en el escritorio sin prestar atención.

-Los ductos de drenaje fueron sellados, los siete ductos… ¡Necesito los actuales Himura!

-Estoy en ello, dame tiempo…

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡No tengo tiempo!

La siguiente hora fue desesperante.

-Iré a revisar todos los ductos…- Salió sin previo aviso.

Fue revisando ducto por ducto, 6 revisados en una hora y todos bloqueados. El último estaba fuera de la institución, en la calle a espaldas del instituto… lo abrió, lo exploró con una lámpara y descubrió que estaba abierto. La sospecha de los interrogados regresaba. Un miedo increíble lo invadía a cada paso.

* * *

-Aquí están los planos. Autorizados por la persona que dio la suma más grande de dinero para la reconstrucción, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Te los dejo aquí.

-Gracias.

-Los analizó y fue grande su sorpresa al ver que el ducto que estaba detrás de Seijo estaba abierto, pero fue más grande la sorpresa al encontrar que la rendija que daba al salón del Profesor Terada era intencional.

Himura corrió al Salón y encontró, para su sorpresa una cámara pequeña en esa rendija, pasaba desapercibida completamente si no se sabía la magnitud de la rendija. Le costó sacarla y de inmediato la mandó a un especialista en videos e imagen.

* * *

Kurata avanzó por el ducto, y encontró el final de éste. Una pequeña puerta era el único obstáculo hacia un cuarto abandonado dentro de las instalaciones. La persona que lo había hecho llevaba años planeando este asesinato, había fotos de Terada por toda la habitación.

Le llamó la atención una nota dejada especialmente para que la viera.

_"Si llegaste hasta aquí tienes dos opciones, conocer al asesino o salvar tu vida… Tic Tac"_

Kurata vio su reloj, 10 minutos y las 72 horas concluirían. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Descubrirlo- Aunque la sospecha era fuerte del Director Kinomoto.

Se quedó ahí, viendo, pensado… Su teléfono sonó.

-Kurata, es urgente que vengas, tenemos al culpable, encontramos un video tomado accidentalmente por la señorita Meiling. Al estar cuidando a Terada, tomaba videos incriminatorios, la vez que Akizuki, la prefecta le dijo que se fuera no pudo llevársela y no dijo nada porque creía que la iban a expulsar por romper las normas de la escuela. Kurata, el culpable es…

El silencio se hizo aterrador ante el disparo de una arma directamente al teléfono.

-Sabías que debías sospechar de mí y nunca lo hiciste… Te contaré por qué lo hice así…

-No…

-Silencio. Hace 7 años, Terada era compañero de trabajo de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, la mató a sangre fría por qué no pudo convencerla de tener relaciones con él. Ella murió y él no pudo ser culpado por el simple hecho de que no encontraron nada más que un accidente de trabajo. A mi familia la noticia fue devastadora, yo mandé construir este ducto sabiendo que poco a poco subiría en la policía de Tomoeda, tendría acceso a armas, a jurisdicción legal y sobre todo a proteger a mis hijos.

-Debió dejárselo a la policía, él podía ser detenido por todo lo que había hecho…

-Nadie logró procesarlo, ni siquiera las víctimas de acoso. Estaba bien protegido por su tío. Un simple error de él me llevó a tomar esta decisión… El ataque a mi hija, el daño a la relación con su prometido y la inseguridad en la escuela que juré proteger por bien de los míos…

-Director Kinomoto, tengo que arrestarlo…

-Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer lo que prometí hacer… Contar mi historia para que alguien se los diga a mis hijos, usted fue el elegido… Usted será el nuevo Director, por años estaba decidido, pero necesitaba tiempo y poder para poder vengarme. No lo mataré, lo aseguro, pero no puedo dejarlo ir sin que escuche todo.

Kurata volteó y lo sorprendió la visión que tenía del director. Estaba llorando.

-Lo planeé por años, tengo influencias en Seijo, lo suficientemente valiosas como para aceptar a una persona tan inestable como lo fue Terada, cada día, pasaba algo, cada día era una oportunidad desperdiciada porque no había llegado al poder suficiente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo antes. Como sabe estuve en el hospital un mes, y en ese tiempo las cosas empeoraron en Seijo. Cuando salí, mi hija me habló, había sucedido… Mi hija se parece tanto a Nadeshiko, por eso siempre la acosó más que a las demás. Me llevé a mis hijos para hablar con ellos, me despedí sabiendo que sería el último que estaría con ellos, encarcelado por proteger a la familia… ¡qué ironía!. Entré a Seijo a las 8 de la noche, muchas cosas pasan aquí, no me asusta, son jóvenes y se cuidan; dejé que todos se fueran y entré, sabía que él siempre se quedaba a hacer planes para su siguiente día de "juegos", normalmente se quedaba con una alumna que se había enamorado de él. Pasó lo de la profesora Misuki y entré, llevaba conmigo un bate de Seijo, lo golpeé en el mismo lugar dónde mi hija dijo que había caído en el día, instinto, venganza, dolor y sufrimiento; eso sentí cuando saqué el arma y le disparé en el suelo. En mi vida he visto mucha gente asesinada, mucha gente que asesina por protegerse, pero jamás me había visto a mí mismo como asesino, hasta esa noche. La prefecta Akizuki escuchó el disparo y sabía que no tenía tiempo, me fui. Cuando las patrullas entraron descubrí un brillo en la rendija, era la cámara que había grabado todo. La joven Meiling la ponía allí, era la más fuerte de Seijo. No me dio tiempo quitarla, esconderla o destruirla. Sabía que era mi fin. Por eso me llevé a mis hijos. Le dejé la nota amenazándolo para que lo resolviera y viniera hasta aquí. Quiero que entregue estas cartas a mis hijos. Hay una más para Syaoran Li y para Yukito Tsukishiro. Ellos son parte de la familia, las personas más amadas de mis hijos.

-Director, entrégueme el arma, confiese lo que hizo y podrá seguir viviendo, sus hijos lo verán una vez por semana y yo me encargaré de su caso. No todo está perdido.

-Es capaz de ayudarme, es capaz de ayudar a un asesino… ¡Gracias!. Sabía que era el mejor para el puesto de director.

El Director sonrió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Extendió la mano para entregar el arma y se escuchó un disparó.

Un grito ensordecedor que quería retroceder el tiempo, el peso de un cuerpo cayó al suelo, inerte y derramando sangre, la mirada de sorpresa y miedo, el dolor de la bala que atravesaba la carne viva…

-El karma existe… la señorita Mihara.

-¡No!- Gritó nuevamente el detective Kurata.

Himura sostenía el arma que disparó a la espalda de Kinomoto y recibió la mirada de su compañero como si fuera el peor juicio que jamás hubiera presenciado.

-Pensé que estaba a punto de dispararte…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**

Waaaa, es mi primer historia de crimen, y creánme que no fue sencillo. Poner en equilibrio la historia y mantener el hilo de las conversaciones es complicado, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado.

Espero les guste, por favor comenten, nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Algunas aclaraciones

El **Síndrome de Estocolmo**, es una característica de las personas secuestradas, agredidas o abusadas que trata de la aparición de un afecto insustentable hacia el agresor, es decir, crean un fuerte lazo afectivo hacia lo malo de la experiencia para reprimir el dolor, excusándolo como una parte no humana, es como una justificación al acto en sí. Se da en el 80% de los casos.

Nos leemos, cuidénse y mucho éxito!

Besos y abrazos, eri eri chan.


End file.
